mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaz
Kazimieras "Kaz" 'is a main character in the series, Mighty Med. He is portrayed by Bradley Steven Perry. Summary Kaz and Oliver have been best friends since preschool, each of them has the other's back. Most likely to be voted as “class clown.” Kaz may be reckless and impulsive, but end of the day he’ll always put friendship first. Personality Kaz is a laid-back guy who, unlike Oliver, doesn't think before his actions. He is outgoing, fun to be around and brave. When Kaz first started working at Mighty Med, Horace wasn't as sure on hiring Kaz as he was for Oliver. However, with some mistakes along the way, he can be just as trustworthy and a great employee. His favorite superhero is Tecton and when he is brought to the hospital Kaz tries to fix him but accidentally leaves a hole in his stomach. He knew that it was all his fault that Tecton wasn't healing, Kaz can eventually admit to being wrong. He is best friends with Oliver and have each others' back and when they argue they both learn to forgive each other because they wouldn't know what to do without one another. In I, Normo, it is shown that Kaz can sometimes be selfish and not care about other people's feelings but he can sincerely apologize to them without any hard feelings. In some aspects, Kaz can be jealous towards Oliver especially when things are involved around his crush, Stefanie. Kaz has a problem with authority therefore he can't always make right decisions and he can be very competitive even about the smallest things like being taller than Oliver and being more competitive than him. In the most serious of situations, Kaz becomes more rational and logical. When Skylar turned evil, Kaz would remind Oliver to move past his personal feelings for her, telling him that saving the world comes first, even if it means taking her down. Kaz is also willing to sacrifice himself for others which shows that he is growing as a person. Relationships Oliver (Best Friend) Kaz and Oliver are best friends and are always together. Kaz, however, sometimes gets them into trouble and Oliver gets mad at him for it. Sometimes Kaz can have some slight jealously towards Oliver and can't help but show it. in Pranks for Nothing they said they love each other, and Kaz said that Oliver is the best friend he could ever have.(For more info see Kaziver)'' Skylar Storm (Comic Book Hero/Best Friend/Fake Girlfriend) Kaz pretended that Skylar was his girlfriend, but apologized to her after she found out. They've worked together to solve things, such as figuring out what had happen to Brain Matter. They don't fight much, but they have disagreements. They care about each other, and are both good friends with Oliver. Sometimes though, he gets upset when Oliver spends more time with Skylar. When Skylar turned evil, Kaz had no second thoughts at bringing her down, believing that doing so was necessary to save the world. (For more info see Skaz) Alan Diaz (Frenemies) Alan tries to get Kaz and Oliver fired. In turn, Kaz does not like Alan very much. Jordan (Friend) Jordan is Kaz's friend who also likes comic books. Gus (Friend) Gus is Kaz's friend who Kaz sometimes feels sorry for. Philip (Friend) Former Powers *'''Super Strength: Via the key of steel. *'Super Durability:' Via the key of steel. *'Super Intelligence: '''Kaz briefly had Chase Davenport's superintelligence to cure him. Future Equipment *'Black Hole Gun:' Possibly given to him by the League of Heroes. Weaknesses * '''Clumsiness '- Kaz is very clumsy and tends to mess up certain situations. Trivia * Kaz's favorite superhero is Tecton. * Kaz has kleptomaniac tendencies when it comes to pens and shoes. *He (along with Oliver) discovered Mighty Med. *He has played ice football on a frozen lake with Oliver. *When Kaz tries to lie he adds the word "fire". *His mom irons his sweaters. *He ate Jordan's cupcake and blamed it on her sister. *Kaz gave Oliver his last piece of gum. *He keeps his gym shoes in Oliver's backpack. *His brothers are in jail. *He used to go to alibi club, and pretends he still does. *He hates coconut. *His type is "pretty and shallow". (I, Normo) *He has had a crush on Stefanie since kindergarten. *He made up a girlfriend called Connie Valentine (Based on "Carnival Time" poster he saw), which is now used as Skylar's secret identity. *He has a problem with authority. *He is very competitive. *Kaz can't always tell the difference between push and pull. *Kaz is three days younger than Oliver. *He is biologically incapable of not doing a dare. *He has eleven siblings. **Katie **Kenny **Kevin **Kaylie **Kasey **Kyle **Karen **Kasey **K *Kaz wears two pairs of pants. *He has two siblings named Kasey *He calls Jazz hands 'Kaz hands'. *He has a baby brother. *At his fifth birthday party, he wanted a pony named Oatmeal but Oliver blew out his candles. *Kaz is not his real name but his nickname. His actual name is Kazimieras but he goes by Kaz because no one can spell it, even himself. *Kaz and Oliver have known each other since they were three. (Mighty Mole). *He steals the meat out of Oliver's sandwiches everyday and has done so for five years. *He reads Oliver's feelings journal. *Kaz knows that Philip would like to hear about having a giant head. * Kaz pretended to be a villain in The Claw Prank Redemption. *His shoe size is 10. * He frequently mentions his brothers, but so far nothing has been revealed about his sisters. * He hums when he's nervous. * In the future, Kaz is part of the League of Heroes. * He was willing to sacrifice himself to save others. *He doesn't like baseball. *He teases Oliver by calling him "Oli-Pop." *His sister who, according to Kaz, looks like Shrek has a boyfriend. *His first suggestion is to fake his own death. *His four favorite words are belch, quit, fry and me. Gallery Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Normos Category:Male Characters Category:Mighty Med Category:Mighty Med Hospital Staff Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Logan High School Category:Former Villain Category:Black Hair Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers